


Soulmate, Dry Your Eyes

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron doesn't sleep well ever since the attack on the Academy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Isolation/Loneliness 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> Title taken from "Sleeping With Ghosts" by Placebo. I thought it would be appropriate for this fic.

Sleeping well isn't an option for Poe Dameron, not after what he's heard, what he's seen. They're still being very hush-hush about Ben, but Poe can do the math and figure out what happened to him. He can't feel the bond that he and Ben share, not anymore. It's akin to having a limb cut off or a sense eliminated or dulled; it's the sort of loss you just _notice,_ it's something that reminds you of its absence just by not being there.  
  
He's thought about not being able to live without Ben. And now...now he doubts that he can. He will, but it will hurt. Every day it's going to hurt. Every day, it's going to remind Poe of what could have been, if things weren't what they were. He turns over on his side. He misses the warmth of Ben's body beside him, the sound of his breathing, the size of his body as well. Poe can remember how big Ben is  
  
_he can't use "was", not yet_  
  
and his touch. How he touched Poe so gently and kissed him so tenderly, how Ben looked at him as if he were unspeakably precious. A radiant grin as he looked for shells on their honeymoon. He can remember sleeping well in Ben's company, how the nightmares ebbed just for a moment. How with Ben there was a sort of peace there.  
  
He traces over the empty spot on the bed where Ben's supposed to be. What is he doing? Is he fooling himself that Ben will be right there, suddenly materialize right there and they'll make up for lost time? It's an unlikely scenario, but Poe wants to believe it.  
  
"I love you," he murmurs to the empty space, fancying that Ben may be there, before falling into a deep, troubled sleep. 


End file.
